


Captive Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cat POV, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal´s POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Non con drugging, captivity, Stockholm syndrome, all in Neal´s kitty mind. A short story in the Soft kitty verse. I read a version of the cat´s diary on a forum.  
> It was originally posted on October 9th 2014. Picture of captive kitty can be found on: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/8335.html

Peter was grumpy. Neal had been weaving around his feet all day and he had tripped several times in an attempt not to step on Neal while trying to get from point A to B in the house. Peter couldn´t figure out what was going on with Neal. Neal had transformed once again and Peter had taken Neal home with him.

Maybe he had eaten one of the plants again, because he had vomited in the kitchen. Luckily Peter didn´t step in it this time. Neal had taken up a new habit, chewing on the house plants; therefore El had taken away all potential poisonous plants, but still… She even had gone so far that she had bought a tray with cat grass for Neal, but of course, Neal being Neal, he hadn´t so much as looked at it.

Peter cleaned the mess up and checked for any pieces of plant leaves to make sure, because they had seen the vet more in the couple of months that Neal was a kitten than Peter was comfortable with.

Neal as a kitten was a real trouble magnet.

Earlier Peter had tried to entertain Neal with one of the toys he liked to play with. When he got fed up, he threw the catnip filled mouse to Neal. That always got a reaction out of Neal and afterwards, he would be calm and relaxed, riding out the high of the catnip.

As predicted, Neal was lying lazy on the carpet in the living room under the coffee table.

While Peter walked to the door to let Satchmo out, he saw a decapitated mouse lying on the door mat. When he picked it up, he saw that it was a very small house mouse. Good riddance, Peter thought, dumping it in the trash outside. Neal did good, he had some useful skills as a kitten.

Once Satchmo was out back, Peter walked over to the coffee table and picked Neal up. Neal rubbed his head up to Peter´s face and he cuddled Neal back before placing him in his bench, which they had bought once they realized that Neal´s transformation was not a one off.

Peter had asked Mozzie to come over to get some information on a current case. While on the phone Mozzie had grumbled something about allergies and Peter remembered Mozzie mentioning that he was allergic to cats the first time Neal had changed; so Peter thought it best to put Neal in his bench.

By the time he was finished with some chores in the kitchen, a typical knocking on the front door informed Peter that Mozzie had arrived, so he walked over to open the door.

 

* * *

Neal´s POV:

 

Day 9 of my captivity.

 

My captors taunt me with all sorts of dangling objects or even use lasers that they point at the walls to drive me crazy.

Today I tried to kill my captor by weaving around his feet while he was walking, and I almost succeeded. Maybe I should try this at the top of the stairs?

They even use drugs. Every now and then, they bring in some torture device that looks like a mouse but isn´t; instead it is filled with a wonderful aroma. I know it is some mind altering drug they use on me, as I can´t resist it. Maybe they are using me in an experiment?

In an attempt to disgust my oppressors, I vomited a hairball on the floor this morning. Maybe I can try it while they are eating. Tomorrow I may devour another house plant.

Tried to escape by climbing stuff, but it never gets me anywhere and the human jailor always captures me back.

The dog and I are fed dry kibble while they eat delicious smelling meat. I have seen it when I made an escape attempt by climbing one of my enslavers. That time I managed to get the dog and I better food, but they learned from it, and I haven´t been able to get such good food again.

In the mean time I am convinced the other captive is a snitch. He is routinely released outside and seems more than happy to return. Maybe he is sub come to Stockholm syndrome or he is mind swept, I am not sure yet. Will have to investigate what is going on with this guy.

To show my captors what I am capable of and to strike fear in them; I decapitated a mouse and left it at the door mat. They only told me about what a good boy I am. Maybe the mouse was too small. Must find a bigger mouse as this is not going according to plan.

There was some sort of meeting with their accomplices, because I was placed in solitary confinement throughout their reunion. A small human with no fur came over. I overheard that my confinement was due to my powers to induce something called ´allergies´. Must learn what this is and how to use it to my advantage.

I even went so far as to mark my captors as mine, but they are not impressed by it.

The only thing that keeps me sane is that I know I can escape. I have to do it soon as Stockholm syndrome is setting in. When my oppressor picked me up after my solitary confinement, and petted me, it felt good.

It is only a matter of time…


End file.
